Talk:Kurzick/Luxon skill
Shouldn't we put both images for corresponding factions? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 206.45.164.254 ( ) }. :Do you have them all? Could you upload? -- Ishmaeel [[User talk:Ishmaeel|.ping( )]] ; 20:30, 17 June 2007 (CDT) How do you get these skills, and where? -Dean Harper :Go to your Factions Rewards NPC so long as you have at the very least (Alliance) Supporter (rank1 Alliance title). --Kale Ironfist 00:38, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::I only have the luxon versions of save yourselves,elemental lord,triple shot and shadow sanctuary and I dont know how to upload them —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by 206.45.164.254 ( ) }. :::Its ok, i uploaded a complete set, you can press ctrl + f5 if they dont show properly. -- Xeon 08:23, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Icon details Two different artists worked on the Kurzick and Luxon icon sets. I always wondered why there were two different signet shapes. I prefer the Luxon icon style but the "Save Yourselves!" Kurzick icon cracks me up. Anyway i uploaded a complete icon set for all the skills. -- Xeon 08:22, 18 June 2007 (CDT) I've noticed that the Luxon icon is only on the page for the actual skill, not this page. Cant someone put both icons on this page? 80.47.119.192 16:42, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :Why would it matter if only one image is shown? -- Xeon 10:24, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::So we don't look like we favor the Kurzicks over the Luxons Giehox Nemesis 15:07, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :::Apart from that cosmetic detail, i was thinking about how the icons fit everywhere else, pretty much all qr's would be screwed, the alignment would be thrown, the skill icon template would look bulky, how would you know which is the Kurzick or Luxon when they are next to each other? Technically its possible but a lot of mucking around would go into it. atm with the Kurzick image as the main image and the Luxon as a side image, it seems to be working, apart from 2 or 3 complaints about it no one else really minds. I still have to find a way to represent PvE skills in complex qr's. -- Xeon 15:18, 18 June 2007 (CDT) I guess so. It'd have be nice if possible but if it would cause problems then never mind i guess. -- Giehox Nemesis 15:32, 18 June 2007 (CDT) It drives me crazy seeing the Kurzick one. I'm going to see about making a special template for these skills. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 17:21, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Sorry, I didnt realise how hard it would be to create this. I dont know how wiki code works, and its all too confusing for me :S 80.47.119.192 16:42, 19 June 2007 (CDT) There, I've done it. They're at the bottom, in a rather unelegant table, but at least they're there. --Bonjela 19:37, 22 June 2007 (CDT) :...Huh, and it immediately gets removed. Multi-icon qr support pending or not, is there any particular reason why the table can't remain in the meantime? I hardly expected that table to be permanent, but I think it's pointless not to include something like that at the moment, when we currently don't have multi-icon qr support. --Bonjela 10:09, 23 June 2007 (CDT) ::I removed it because it is unneeded, one skill icon is enough to represent the skill. Qr's are ment to be a quick look up of skills to compare values then when they want to explore the skills they like, they open them. QR's dont contain notes or other sections, they just contain a flat list of skills. Skill details belong in skill articles. -- Xeon 10:23, 23 June 2007 (CDT) :::User:JediRogue/Slide#Template_Demo_Zone just a by the way.—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 10:55, 23 June 2007 (CDT) I have an idea. Why don't we just screw around with the other quick reference templates... Like put the luxon skills in the duplicate box or something. Alreajk :Thought about that, there would then be the problem of telling the difference between a duplicate skill and a kur/lux icon set. -- Xeon 13:14, 24 June 2007 (CDT) ::I see your point. But it can't be that hard to make this work. Though I do agree with favoring the Kurzick icons... they're cooler :P. Alreajk 21:11, 25 June 2007 (CDT) :::Alphabetically, Kurzick comes first, and that's the format we use everywhere else. So in any situation where we can only have one icon, We do Kurzick. :::Now, we only have a few spots that are restricted to one icon... those being skillbars, mostly. Everywhere else, it's not a big deal to make separate templates just for these skills, and I think that's what we should do. Skill articles and references especially, so a Luxon looking for their skills can still skim by icon and not miss the skills. Jedi Rogue's templates look just perfect for this. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 22:12, 25 June 2007 (CDT) :::: http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User:JediRogue/Slide -- If Jedi lets us use this, It would be perfect. I don't know why it wasn't picked up before. (Scroll down towards the bottom, you'll see it.) Alreajk 16:05, 26 June 2007 (CDT) Using both? Assuming you had 100,000 in both kurz and lux title tracks could you have one of each version (i.e. Kurz Elemental Lord, Luxon Elemental Lord for +4 to spells)? I noticed that the Kurz ones are actually in a separate category in the Skills screen, and if the Luxon ones are the same way, then it should hold to reason that you can have two copies of these skills on your bar. Both Elemental Lords plus Glyph of Elemental Power would be a bit insane :) :Can only have one of the duplicate skills on at a time. -- Xeon 11:21, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::aw, could've gone Mo/A with permanent divine spirit otherwise... - Y0_ich_halt 12:50, 20 June 2007 (CDT) :::If you have your elite slot open and with lots of DF, you can Aura of Faith and Glyph of Renewal your Divine Spirit... that can keep it up, and it's energy cost is affected by itself.--208.117.81.202 08:05, 23 June 2007 (CDT) Different titles, DIfferent track? If the skills belong to a different catogory ( i.e. "Save Yourselves!" is under the Kurzick title track, and the other "Save Yourselves!" is under the Luxon title track) does this mean that the luxon version responds to the luxon title and not to the kurzick title and vis-versa?--Patch 06:58, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :Logically yes but that still needs to be proven. -- Xeon 07:02, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Of course i was just making a statment ^^ --Patch 10:37, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Can the skills from different sides stack? Like luxon save yourself and kurzick save yourself for +200 armor? :Did you read the skill page? also you cant stack more then +25 armor now. -- Xeon 01:39, 21 June 2007 (CDT) ::uh, wait. does that mean this skill is just watch yourself for more adrenaline and the advantage that it doesnt use an attribute? in that case you'd be better off with wy! - Y0_ich_halt 08:30, 21 June 2007 (CDT) :No i said ''stack, two skills give armor of +12 and +17 which totals +29 but its stack limit is +25, which is what the armor is modified to. If a person uses a skill that gives +70, they will get the +70 because this skill alone bypasses the armor limit. If they use a +70 + +30 = +100, they will only get the +70 because its the highest modifier. -- Xeon 09:10, 21 June 2007 (CDT) ::uhu... that's stupid o.O - Y0_ich_halt 11:11, 21 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Hmmmm, I think it would be +95 insted of +70, cuz the +70 count full and the +30 would be reduced to the limit of +25. If it would be +70, it would be unbalanced, cuz there is no need for skills like Ward against Harm (with 2 Bonuses together) or many different wards and/or Shouts and/or Enchantments together ^^ Nashi-chan 08:31, 2 July 2007 (CDT) :::::It would be 70. Lord of all tyria 08:34, 2 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::I'm pretty sure the stacking cap applies to two skills stacking, so something like Ward of Harm wouldn't cancel itself out like that. A single skill can stack as high as it needs to. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 18:23, 2 July 2007 (CDT) ::Can someone link or explain where this armor stacking skill info came from (a patch I assume)? Also, when you say "skill" do you mean that generically (anything on the skill bar) or can a shout stack on a signet on top of a ward....etc...? Or is it worthless to use two armor skills on the same skill bar (i.e.: dolyak plus watch yourself)?Crypt Tick 17:38, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :::To answer your third question, yes. However, WY will still give armor to allies, but it won't give any additional affect to yourself when you use Dolyak. To answer your first question, it was on June 15th --Gimmethegepgun 17:51, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Acquisition Details Should we mention these on the quick reference? Or do we already have this listed (somewhere other then on every skill page)? As a note, not only do you need to have one rank in the title, but you also need to have a level 20 character, apparently. My level 5 Dervish is the only one of my team that doesn't get the option to trade for a skill (aside from my PvP character, but that's to be expected). --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 23:01, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :If you want to make the page in the same style as Sunspear skill go ahead, make sure you remove the quick reference in the name though because it will become an article and not a qr then. -- Xeon 02:09, 25 June 2007 (CDT) The Warrior's is incredibly weak. Needs to be revamped. Experienced 21:05, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :I don't see anything wrong with it... it's pretty powerful as it is. +100 armor is a huge amount... it's like giving "Incoming!" to Warriors, only non-elite. What part of it do you think is weak? --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 01:39, 27 June 2007 (CDT) ::It's stronger than "Incoming!" against armor-based damage. Has a better duration-reuse ratio too. --Kale Ironfist 01:44, 27 June 2007 (CDT) :::Yeah, forgot about that. Downside being that it won't affect the caster, but upsides also being that it's non-elite and easy to recharge... kind of a throwback to how Warriors with "Watch Yourself!" and "Shields Up!" used to be great protectors, before Paragons came along. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 01:49, 27 June 2007 (CDT) Since the Kurzick/Luxon skills can be gotten from any campaign, shouldn't they be under Core, rather than Factions? ((o)) Aim 09:15, 26 July 2007 (CDT) no cause you need factions to earn luxon/kurzick factions which you need to get the skills duplicate skill on bar Hey, I noticed something. I usually have Shadow Sanctuary for my Monk for self protection. I realized that one of my PvE builds was running into some energy problems, and I thought I would try out Selfless Spirit. When I bought it, Shadow Sanctuary disappeared from my skills list! It appears that you can only have one Friend of the Kurzicks/Luxons skill at a time. Twinkie Doomcaster 15:17, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :Did you read the skill article? its written on each one of them. -- Xeon 15:19, 28 June 2007 (CDT) I just took a screen: You can have more than 1. Oh, and someone mind turning that into a thumb? I don't know how --Gimmethegepgun 15:25, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :Whaa, so blind, im used to them saying can i have them on the skill bar at the same time question. Doomcaster i suggest you login and logout again and see if that solves it, if it doesn't submit a support ticket to anet. -- Xeon 15:36, 28 June 2007 (CDT) in order to use two kurzick/luxon skills your professions HAVE TO BE THE SAME AS THE SELECTED TWO. So you probably switched professions Actually you can't equip both a kurzick and a luxon skill even if the skills are different eg. luxon Summon Spirits and kurzick Tripple Shot. One will be removed with the message "You may not equip more than 3 PvE Only skills. ..." no matter how many PvE skills you have equiped. 08:56, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :I just discovered that aswell, trying to use Luxon Shadow Sanctuary with Kurzick Elemental Lord. I edited the article to reflect that, but maybe that should be classified as a bug? Mr J 10:26, 6 July 2009 (UTC) why no qr? There's no reason this should replace the QR. The QR is a qr and this is an article. My thought was that this would be like Burning and Inflict burning skills quick reference. You don't need a whole article if you just want a qr. There probably should be a qr because they tend to be useful. I think the same for Sunspear skill. However, I will concede that this would have the same info as a qr and be more useful in general so I could see why one might not want it. Lastly, this is currenly in type quick references] and it is no longer a qr. Another reason for wanting a separate qr is so it would exist in that category while this non-qr article would not. —[[User:JediRogue|♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:43, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :I agree with you, although i will point out the skill type category is flexible and allows for data entry skill lists, like the assassin skill chain article and celestial skill article qrs. My main stance with qrs is when there is data in the article it does not become a qr anymore and does not deserve the "quick reference" title notation. In the past, articles were embedded into their respective page, like the Order skill list on the Order skill information page, i found that new people were finding it difficult to change these lists and they were out of place with the entire page consisting of mainly a skill list, which is why i changed all pages to reference to qrs instead. On the other had, the complex qrs, the ones like blind, bleeding, and so forth i left them in the articles because they were minimized. Thats just a brief view of the way i have been developing the category list. -- Xeon 07:59, 29 June 2007 (CDT) ::Okay, so, lets move back Sunspear skills and why not enchant and hex removal which were also moved because there's no real need for naming conventions but i imagine it would be preferable not to send the myriad of things that link to them through a redirect. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 16:45, 11 July 2007 (CDT) :::I think the only ones that should be changed back is the sunspear and celestial skill articles. -- Xeon 16:50, 11 July 2007 (CDT) Tome Can you get these skills with a tome? (BTW, all the luxon images -> kurzick ones) ~Corpselooter :You can't ever "unlock" these skills, so no. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 19:02, 30 June 2007 (CDT) There should be no "Luxons are better than Kurzicks" in here, if you want to say that you prefer the Luxon ones over the Kurzick ones, that's fine, but don't say flat out that the Luxon ones are better than the Kurzick ones, personally, i prefer the Kurzick icons~Darkside Never Again Am I the only one who thinks the Kurzick icons look like they were put more work into? The Luxon icons look like the artist was lazy. Except for the Monk skill, that one was done pretty good. :You are the only one. Different artist = different style. ((o))Aim 10:12, 20 July 2007 (CDT) ::Considering I think the Luxon icons overall suck, I don't think they're the only one. Capcom 10:22, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :::You can say that if you want, it's not a fact. Neither icon should be favored over the other in the wiki. The Kurzick icons look like less work was put into them btw. Do you know how easy that effect can be done on photoshop? I don't know of a way to do the Luxon skills easy if there is one. The Kurzick icons are just the same effect over and over, Luxon is unique for each one, Luxon Elemental Lord is way better than the Kurzick one. ((o)) Aim 09:11, 26 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Just so you know, the effects on both Kurzick AND Luxon icons can be emulated in PhotoShop. Kurzick icons use a lot of burn/dodge/smudge to get the smooth look, while there's a couple filters you can apply to get the look of the Luxon images. I doubt either of the two styles takes any longer or shorter to make then the other. All in all, weather or not you like the style is completely up to you, and if you want to broadcast your opinions to the world, there's no rule against it. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 16:28, 26 July 2007 (CDT) :::::I wish you could choose which icon you want to use lol, I hate looking at the luxon icons. Natsopaani 17:51, 13 September 2008 (UTC) higher luxon & wanting kurzick Armor Hay guys, i Got a huge convulsion right now. here's my problem my '''Luxon' point is at''' 50,000 on the title track'. and my '''kurzick is at like 7,000 point'. The thing is that i cant figured out how to get the Kurzick armor, if my luxon is higher do i raise up my kurzick more than the luxon? or am i screwed. nevertheless, when ever i try to raise the Kurzick Alliance it won't alow me is it becuase im in AB or other? LET ME KNOW Drop Dead Scenex Toxic Detamination LexomicsBiology thank you, :It only matters how much faction of each you have atm, as far as I've seen. Luxon NPC are willing to sell and stuff from the moment your unspent luxon faction is higher that your unspent Kurz one.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 20:27, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::Say, you have 750 unspent Kurzick points, and 500 Luxon points; Luxon npcs will not trade with you, however, Kurzicks feel unusually attracted to you are willing to trade. Also, if your Guild is Luxon, you cannot donate Kurzick faction to the Alliance. --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:01, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :::Clarifying what both of you stated but didn't really emphasize - it's not your progress in the title tracks that matters, but your current unspent faction. —Dr Ishmael 22:00, 18 February 2009 (UTC)